medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppercat
Peppercat (ペッパーキャット) is a CAT-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 2. Description Peppercat's design is that of a cat. Unlike her predecessor, Magentacat, the thunder on her forehead is missing, having a yellow forehead with a black line and a screw-like decoration at the top of this line. She has got thicker legs, and her "skirt", instead of having female plugs, has male plugs on the endings. Like Magentacat, her tail resembles a wire. Battle-wise, Peppercat excels at high-speed strikes, electrifying her opponents. In Medarot DS, she has paw-like patterns under her arms, which are in a black background. In the games Peppercat attacks with "Thunder" attacks that stop enemies for a short period of time. Her parts are best used with the Queen Medal. In Medarot 2 Peppercat is Samantha's Medabot throughout the game, eventually backed up by a pair of Redlaces. She is the fourth opponent in the game after Ikki acquires his Metabee or Rokusho and the third and last of the Screws. When Samantha declares a 3-on-1 Robottle to salvage her gang's pride, her Peppercat (along with Spyke's Cyandog and Sloan's Totalizer) are blown away by the Medaforce. In Medabots AX Peppercat is owned by Samantha as her leader Medabot, who appears in the Tournament stage, 11th Robattle. Some Medafighters such as Erika and Julie have some, but not all of Peppercat's parts. Peppercat is also the fastest female Medabot in the game. Three of her parts are the best together with Neutranurse's Holy Wall. In Medarot DS This is the first time Peppercat is seen with another owner: Sakura Ooshima, leader of The Willows. Peppercat's series number has been changed to CAT01-F. 'In Medarot 2 Core' In the remake's English version, Peppercat's right arm is mistakenly written as Light Jump instead of Light Jab. 'In Medarot Brave' Quote: Meow meow meow meow! I can move, but you can't! Feel numb for a little while, okay? In the anime Peppercat, like in the games, is owned by Samantha. She does better at robattling than her mates: Totalizer, due to him being slow, and Cyandog (later Krosserdog), who does poorly at robattling because his Monkey Medal is not compatible with his parts. She appears many times during both series since the first episode, when she was robattling against Dr. Bokchoy. Due to Samantha's tomboyish personality, she kept using male parts, to increase Peppercat's power. Unfortunately for her, this never works as hoped. This is because none of the male parts are compatible with the Queen Medal. In episode 8, she lost to Snailoader because she was equipped with heavy parts: Decoy Crab and Death Beam. Neither parts were compatible with Peppercat, this could be due because Peppercat is female and the attached parts are designed for male Tinpets, or maybe because the attached parts are not compatible with her Queen Medal. Samantha used male parts again in Medabots Spirits, but this time using Skelbot's legs, Nozarashaa. However, she wasn't able to control them very well. Peppercat is infatuated with Arc-Dash and returns his love and affections with her kind and loveable treatment to him. She goes as far as calling Arcbeetle-Dash her hero, be lovely in thanking him personally and ask Samantha to thank him and Ginkai as well after they saved her from Unitrix and Exor at the first time they met, what strongly implies it was "love at first glance" between the two Medabots. Gallery Peppercat.jpg StatsPeppercat2.jpeg PeppercatAttacking.jpg 02-75.jpg 02-62.jpg meow.jpg meow2.jpg meow3.jpg meow4.jpg meow5.jpg meow6.jpg Related Medabots Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Medarot 2 Medarots Category:Medabots with cards